mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam and the Great Computer War
Microsoft Sam and the Great Computer War is a cancelled project reposted by Coopersmadog on July 12, 2013, a day after the YouTube uploading of the second episode of War In The Terrier Islands. History This is the second concept of the UFP. The first began around 2010/11. Coopersmadog was working on a story about a land called "Moo", basically a rip-off of the land of Oz, the one difference, the stupidity of the concept is through the roof. One of the neighbors is called the UFP. In 2012, this concept happens. Coopersmadog talks about the history of the UFP concepts, then spoils the story, but leaves out some details. Plot The prologue explains Sam, Mike, Mary, and Scotty abandoning their broadcast station at the bottom of Lake PonchaLOL for the safer, underground etimA River. Then, Scotty orders a new computer. Three days later, the new computer arrives. Scotty opens it, and finds Microsoft Anna instead, with a message for Microsoft Sam. The message regards the Linux penguins thrusting Speakonia into a crisis by provoking Windows and Apple. Sam thinks about taking the offer, but Mary, Mike, and Scotty decide to go with him. In ROFLcity, they meet Tux McUbuntu, a former general who despised the idea of Linux's doings. Meanwhile, in Ubuntux, Linux, two penguins are coming up with a plan against Apple, and tell the general. Back in ROFLcity, Tux uses a map to tell them that they should go to Balognaville. The area on the left of the three nations catches Anna's attention, and Tux exclaims that it's the disputed territory, with zones claimed and/or shared by the three nations. The dispute is a primary reason for the war. For several years, the people of the non-Linux nations discriminated against the penguins, resulting in them getting revenge by attacking the Macs and PCs in order to control the territory, to finally rise up against them. Linux would then conquer the other two nations and annex the whole of Speakonia, to REALLY teach Apple and Windows a lesson. The group goes to an IDK train station to Balognaville, and on the way, some penguins steal the fuel, but Sam and Anna hooked some helium to the tank to fuel the train, and it worked. Upon arriving in Balognaville, they all form a plan. Back in Ubuntux, the two penguins agree to use their plan to shower asphalt cookies in iTown and iCity. The story ends here. Trivia One detail Coopersmadog leaves out in the spoilers regards the gas and the helium. In an aftermath of the war, the three nations, in order to avoid confusion with the actual computer systems, and better maintain equality among everyone, dissolve, redraw borders, and establish new nations. The UFP is the name of one of them. I, 818260, believe that a neighbor is the Land of Moo. The next concept to follow this one regards a cancelled project called the Troll War. This means that the war in the UFP is all part of the fourth concept. The war in the Taco Republic was going to be the 1st concept of the Republic of Louisiana, but you all know what happened. Map How do YOU think the dispute would've been resolved? Video Here is a full video of the war. Category:Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Non-Canon